Sorry
by Crazy-Cat-Lady402
Summary: Summary inside


Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charcters they belong to joss

Summory:Buffy is bored but when a certian Bleach Blonde vamp comes to say sorry and to ask her to the Bronze she finds she has feeling for him Set after Crush but before I was made to love you

Author's Note: Please Review dont please dont be too mean

Buffy was bored she had already patrolled and now was at home with nothing to do plus she was alone Dawn was at a friend's sleepover, Mom in LA for the rest of the week, Xander and Anya where spending some alone time together as was Willow and Tara. Giles was in England visiting his *Friend* Olivia and would not back for a couple more days. Buffy huffed and was just about to go to bed because the lack of anything better to do since Riley ran off when there was a knock at the door Buffy sighed and went to the door wondering who could be at this hour when she open the door she almost slammed in his face but decide better find out what he wants first Ever since Spike had confessed his love for Buffy thing became strained between them "Does he want me to punch him again because there is NO way I am ever going to fall for his stupid bleach blonde pain in the ass" Buffy thought to herself "What the hell do you want?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth Spike shifted uncomfortably for moment the replied "I came to say sorry for the way acted lasted week I should not assumed just because I feel something that you did too so yeah Sorry" Buffy stood frozen on the spot "He apologizing for what he for trying to tell me what I feel well that's a first everyone else just thought they'd choose for me maybe I should cut him a break I mean he did apologize and he's good looking NO! he's not good looking he's evil dead and disgusting but he not hard on the eyes" a part of her brain reasoned "apology accepted" she said in a neutral voice she saw emotion flicker across his face at her response it looked like a flicker of hope they stood there for a few more minutes "Is that all or is there something else" Buffy asked in the same neutral tone Spike just looked at her she could he was considering something "Maybe I should just ask her or maybe not I just got back on her good side don't want to ruin it Listen to yourself Spike your turning into a bloody pounce just ask a be done with it" he thought to himself "Do want to go the Bronze with me pet" Spike asked in what sound like a shy voice "God you such a wanker" He growled inwardly "of course she don't want to go to the Bronze with you chained up and try to force to admit feeling she don't for you" he chastised himself when she didn't answer he turned to go "sure" Buffy said in the same shy voice Spike spoke in He froze he must of imaged it but then she proved he didn't by saying "Can you wait while I go change" She asked "Of course love " he replied shell-shocked when she reached the top of the stairs she turned to face Spike who was still on the porch but the door was wide open "Come in" She Whisper but it did the trick because Spike walk in silently closing the door behind him "wait there" She whispered the turned and disappeared into her room Spike stood there frozen She agreed to go to the Bronze with him a surprised but she invited into her home he had a hard time wrapping his head around it

What hell was I thinking agreeing to go to the Bronze with Spike he going to think something of it then what inviting him back in the house I've gone insane! no you just like him apart of her mind told her then it hit her like a ton of bricks she like him not as much as he like her granted but she liked him she shook her head she started looking through her cloths and finally deciding on black leather pants and red long sleeve shire that fanned around the sleeves her favorite pair of boots and touch up her makeup maybe I could date Spike I mean he's changed anyone can see that I was just fooling myself last week he just shocked me I mean one minute it's I hate then it all I love you he didn't give me time to wrap my head around it but I think I like him ok I like him a lot but another Vampire what would the guys say what would Giles maybe I shouldn't do this but it feels so right plus it better than sitting her here being bored with nothing to do she took a deep breath and head down stairs

Spike was standing were she told him to wait we look at her his eyes went then turned black with lust and his gaze felt like he was trying to devoir her with his eyes *God, she so amazing hell she could were a potato sake and look amazing Spike thought to himself as she came down stairs Spike open the door for her she smiled thanking him with a nod which Spike smirk grow in a full out smile Buffy waited for Spike to close the door then locking it then they headed to the Bronze they spent most of the trip in silence "So why did you decide to come" Spike asked glancing over at her then back at his shoes Buffy lips twitched into a small smile "He acting like a teenager on his first date" Buffy thought "I had nothing better to do and hanging with you is better than nothing" She said with a shrug she glanced over for reaction he had shocked smile on his face "So she thinks I better than nothing there a start" Spike thought Smiling When they finally reached the Bronze it wasn't too crowded and they got a quiet back table "Do you want anything to drink" he asked trying to say it naturally "no thanks" Buffy said suddenly nervous a slow song came on "you want to dance?" Buffy asked a little self conscious "Of course, pet" he purred causing Buffy to blush which intrigued Spike he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor he slowly put his on Buffy waist while she draped her arms around his neck "He the perfect height" Buffy thought with a smile Buffy had loved Riley and Angel but they always towered over her but Spike was just an inch taller Buffy put her head on his chest as they swayed to the music "Spike" Buffy said quietly not moving her head "Yeah pet" Spike said kissing the top of her head then resting his cheek there "I...you were right I do...Like you I mean" Buffy said nervously She felt Spike stiffen with shock "You mean it" His voice thick with emotion "Yes" she said breathlessly she lifted her head to look into his eyes they were filled with love and joy then his lips met hers in a demanding kiss Buffy sighed tighten her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss she finally broke the kiss to breath then she realized it did not matter what her friends thought just as long she was with Spike

Fin


End file.
